mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Pyle vs. Sean Spencer
The first round began. Spencer lands a body kick. Coming out stronge arly. Lands a good jab. Pyle lands a counter right. 4:00. They clinch. They break. "Hands high!" Pyle lands a leg kick. Spencer lands a jab. "Get behind that! Blast him with that right, right down the middle! Level change elvel change!" Spencer lands a jab. 3:00. Pyle lands a jab. Settling in. Pyle lands an inside kick. He lands a real nice counter right. They trade a simultaneous jab. Spencer drops Pyle with an overhand right, pounces to guard. Pyle holding tight. 2:00. "Watch the armbar!" Spencer escapes it and lets Pyle up. Spencer lands a left. "Michael, relax!" Spencer lands a hard jab. Pyle knees the body. 1:00. Pyle lands a left. Spencer lands a hard jab. 35. Spencer lands a nice pair of left hooks. 15. Spencer lands a body kick, stuffs a single. Pyle lands two big rights and another at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Spencer. R2 began. Pyle teeps the knee. Pyle lands a good right after a feeling out process. Spencer lands a jab. 4:00. Spencer lands a stiff jab. "I need more!" Pyle lands a leg kick. Pyle wobbles him badly with a right, he almost goes down. Two more big rights. 3:00. Pyle walking him down, lands a right and a left shovel hook and another right. Spencer lands a right, eats a backfist. Pyle eats a high kick. The right that rocked Spencer was a forearm that grazed Spencer's head after Pyle missed a right. "You're alright!" Spencer still wobbly. Spencer lands a left hook. 2:00. Spencer lands a counter left. Spencer lands a right and eats two counter rights. Pyle knees the body. And a jab. Pyle lands a counter left. He's forty, damn.. Pyle tries a high spinning kick. 1:00. Pyle lands a beautiful counter left. 35. Spencer lands a left. Pyle lands a good counter right and eats a jab and a left. Pyle tries a double, works hard. Gets it. 15. Crowd cheers. Spencer standing. R2 ends, 10-9 Pyle. R3 began. Pyle checks an inside kick. Spencer lands a jab. "Be first and last!" Spencer lands a left and another. Pyle lands a beautiful check left hook. 4:00. Spencer is visibly tired. Spencer wobbled Pyle with a combo. Stann thinks Pyle is faking it, playing possum. Spencer lands a left. Pyle knees the body, throws Spencer down, turtles him up, thinking D'arce or guillotine. Rolls Spencer beautifully, on top to half-guard. 3:00. Pyle knees the body, has a headlock. Pyle thinking guillotine. Loses it. Pyle lands a few rights. Spencer struggling to stand. Breathing hard. 2:00. Spencer stands to the clinch, breaks eating a big knee, lands a counter left. "He's tired Sean! Sean if you want this fight, you gotta give me a left hook right hand! Go!" Pyle lands a check left hook. Spencer stuffs a double, eats a knee to the body. Pyle hurts him bad with a spinning elbow, 1:00, lands a right, two big knees, a left elbow, Spencer's hurt bad. Left elbow, knee to the head, huge right elbow, left elbow, another, another. A knee to the head, a huge knee, the ref stops it right at 35, crowd goes wild. Fuck yeah. Pyle is the shit. 4:25 R3. "Lordy lordy look who's forty." "He comes to fight no matter what. He took some good shots. He took it like a champ. I've never lost twice in a row and I vowed I'd never lose three so there you have it." "I've been here since 2009 and this is my dream."